Over the Border
by redgrrl
Summary: COMPLETE. Sakura Kinomoto wasn't going to exist in another two years, and yet Syaoran refused to not marry her. Was this love? Or was it all just a conspiracy... but no matter what, Sakura knew Syaoran would never truly return her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

This is yet another experimental story. Hope you all like it.

**Over the Border **

_I thought I told him already…that…that I would never, ever, not in a million years ever marry Li Syaoran! _Sakura thought desperately, "Father, is it absolutely necessary that you sacrifice your own daughter so that your own country may gain money in return? So that we will no longer be in poverty? Is this what you truly desire?"

Fujitaka glanced at Sakura, and he shook his head slowly, "It is for what we believe in, Sakura, not for what we want…or need."

Sakura stood up, and she said loudly, "I understand. You want this country to remain in peace. If I refused, they will cast war upon us. See you soon then, father. I'll go meet him now." She began walking, but she felt as if…she just had to contradict her damn father, "But war will be cast on this country anyhow, seeing as you forced the Li's only heir…to marry a _dying_ girl." And with that, she left the room, feeling the cold wind blowing behind her.

Sakura didn't particularly like this. In fact, she felt as if she'll hate that boy at first sight. It was only a matter of time before the Kinomoto country perished.

She whispered, "It is only a matter of time before the Kinomotos' death. The question is: how long before it actually happens."

…

"I refuse! I will not marry that girl. You betcha! Damn politicians that thought of this idea…honestly, I am rather DISAPPOINTED to see how disorganized you bunch are…sacrificing **me** (and **my body** I would like to add) to this foreign girl…let go of me this instant!" Li Syaoran yelled at the top of his voice. The whole group heard a slight 'squeak' at the end of his screaming, and the group laughed.

"Our Syaoran is growing up!" they all squealed.

Li Syaoran snorted, "Pfft. It only proves I'm normal! Now, untie me!"

"Magic word?"

"NOW."

Li Syaoran felt a silence falling over his escorts and the maids as footsteps began approaching him. He felt someone slice the ropes that held his hands together and behind his back being cut apart, and Li Syaoran immediately sat straight, "What's with this!" he demanded.

The girl in front of him also let out a sigh, "He's right. Why were you guys tying him up?"

A maid scurried forward, and she said quickly, "It was because Prince Syaoran was having trouble sitting still. He was threatening to destroy the castle if he was to remain in this room any longer."

Sakura Kinomoto, the emerald eyed girl's, mouth twitched, and she said slowly, "And I suppose… you believed him?"

One of Li Syaoran's escorts, Eriol Hiiragizawa, said carefully, "Prince Syaoran – I have never seen him so angered in my entire life. I thought it would be best if he was kept under watch."

Sakura smiled to herself, "I think that would have been quite alright if you contacted me immediately. I would have come to see him straight away…"

Li Syaoran, in the back, said loudly, "Who are you to muddle in my business!"

Sakura Kinomoto sharply turned around, and she narrowed her eyes at him, "Well hello to you too, Li!"

Li Syaoran narrowed his eyes, "Who are you to call me Li! You must address me as the Prince."

"For an idiot who claims to be a prince, you sure embarrass your country." Sakura said carefully, "And I would suggest you change your tone around me, Li."

Li Syaoran looked at Sakura closely, and he sniffed, "Oh god…don't tell me…"

Sakura laughed, "Listen closely kiddo, because I'm your fiancée."

Li Syaoran's face grew red, "Kiddo? Just who are you calling a kid, you dolt! I can't believe I'm going to marry you of all people!"

…

"Father, I do not believe this marriage will work out for the best."

"Damn right, Kinomoto! Who are you to tell me who to marry?" Syaoran said with an 'hmph' at the end of the sentence and he crossed his arms.

Sakura looked at him gently, and she smiled. But as soon as he turned back around, Sakura pasted her sensible and polite face on again. She couldn't do it. No matter what…she couldn't ruin his life…she is a burden. Within the next year or so marry Li Syaoran, she would die.

It was known that a Kinomoto girl will not pass the age of twenty, unless the curse is broken. This curse was passed down by several generations, and with each Kinomoto girl that had ever lived on the earth, they had never passed much further into adulthood.

Sakura knew of her fate. She was eighteen already, and at the most, she had two years left.

The curse can not be broken easily. It was written in the Clow Book that only one woman had ever broken free of the curse. That was Nadeshiko Kinomoto, Fujitaka's grandmother. He coincidentally married a woman named Nadeshiko, and during the happy years of their marriage, they gave birth to Touya Kinomoto. He proved to be a successful leader.

However, a few years later, when Touya was seven, Nadeshiko gave birth…to a girl. She was devastated, because she knew her child might not even live for twenty years.

They named her Sakura.

…

End of Chapter One.

…

Author's Note: Yes, quite the short little prologue I like to make. I promise the next chapter will be much longer (which means more work for the editor). hugs Jana. This is a strange story alright. I apparently started working on this story half a year back…but then I gave up on it. Don't ask me why, because I have no idea myself. I finished the later half, half a year later, and made up the curse made. Yep, my imagination runs strongly. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor ain't mine.

Nadeshiko, and during the happy years of their marriage, they gave birth to Touya Kinomoto. He proved to be a successful leader.

However, a few years later, when Touya was seven, Nadeshiko gave birth…to a girl. She was devastated, because she knew her child might not even live for twenty years.

They named her Sakura.

Over the Border: Chapter Two

Sakura Kinomoto stared silently at Syaoran as he continued to ramble on about how he refused to marry the princess. Sakura sighed. No matter how much Syaoran ad Sakura would protest, their parents rightfully held the decision to their destiny.

"I'm telling you, I have NOTHING in common with that girl." Li Syaoran groaned, "She _loves_ her politics while I love my traveling. She loves pink, while I love green, and she absolutely ADORES her pet cat, while I go around murdering people in small, insignificant wars…you think we'll get along? You think our CHILDREN will get along?" Syaoran said infuriated.

Sakura felt it was time to set her case, "Excuse me, Li-sama, but, for one, I do not love politics, I love traveling around, seeing the nature; I do love pink, but which princess does not? You'll have a hard time finding a bride that does not _like_ the colour at least a little; and I do not own a cat. I own the fastest horse in the country. And guess what its purpose is? Li-sama, I hate to say, but I have probably killed more people than you have in your own little self-absorbed life."

Syaoran was memorized by the anger and resentfulness in Sakura's voice for a second or two. Until what she had said finally registered in his mind, Syaoran scowled and sat down grumpily.

Syaoran sighed, and he stood up almost instantly, "Gomen. I guess I got a little harsh. Let me self introduce myself again, shall we?"

He held out his tanned and scarred hand, "I'm Li Syaoran – Prince of the Li Kingdom. And I am here, to ask for your hand in marriage."

Syaoran got down on one knee, and he held out a ring that was obviously carved by the finest and most talented, "Marry me."

It was a statement, not even a question of any kind.

When Syaoran had apologized, Sakura had found her heart beating faster…but when he had asked such a passionate question…almost emotionlessly, Sakura could take it no longer.

She turned around, and walked towards the door. With her back facing Syaoran, she said, "No. I will not marry without love."

And with that, Sakura whisked away to her own room. Syaoran looked back at the King, and he scowled, "Great. Just great. The girl just refused to marry me, King Kinomoto."

Fujitaka chuckled, "She's right you know."

Syaoran could only stare at the lingering spot where Sakura had refused his proposal outright. He could only stare.

…

7 years ago 

"Ne, Syaoran-kun, what do you think you will be like when you grow up?" Sakura asked the amber eyed boy with a child-like innocence that was common around her age.

Syaoran snorted, and he replied, "A brave warrior fighting for my country in the war."

Sakura laughed, and started skipping down the pathway that was partially covered with thyme, "Such a cliché wish, Syaoran. I want to become a part of the infantry at war."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "War, you? You're a girl, Sakura, in case you haven't realized. And why the infantry, when you can easily get the position of the officer?"

Sakura playfully slapped his arm, and she replied, "I know, I doubt I'll be able to be fight…and if I was in the infantry, I'll be able to be with the people I love most, all my companions…being an officer has no meaning to me."

Syaoran grinned, "I swear I'll remember that."

The girl's laughter rang around the castle garden, "Arigato, Syaoran-kun."

And she found Syaoran's hand in front of her, urging her to take his hand. And she gently placed her hand in his.

…

Seven years later, Sakura thought, he doesn't even remember who I am.

He was probably an officer in the war already, ordering others to their death. It would suit his attitude and posture.

Sakura felt her eyes getting watery, and she hastily got out her handkerchief.

She will not cry over him…no matter what.

Sakura knew that in her heart, the marriage would destroy both of them. It would kill Sakura physically, and also emotionally. Syaoran maybe couldn't care less, but that was how Sakura wanted to keep it.

She dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief and turned around to begin walking back towards the castle.

And to her surprise, she found Syaoran, staring at her.

His amber eyes seemed to be questioning her, 'why are you upset'.

Sakura ignored them, and looked downwards.

"You owe me an explanation I believe." Syaoran said loudly, the silence around them echoing.

…

End of chapter two

…

A/N: ahh I'm VERY sorry for the late update. It is currently 10 past nine as I'm writing this author's note, with the bottom half of my computer screen frozen and a million msn convos opening up. I SWEAR the next update will be within two weeks, since I'm no longer busy (finally).


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is by no rights, mine.

"_You owe me an explanation I believe." Syaoran said loudly, the silence around them echoing. _

Over the Border: Chapter Three

"What…do you want to know?" Sakura whispered, her voice piercing through the stillness.

Syaoran's sharp amber eyes narrowed, and he began pacing around Sakura, "You didn't refuse my proposal just because of 'love'. I can tell, Kinomoto-san. I'm not the little boy seven years ago who would believe in silly jokes anymore. In your eyes, I can _tell_ something else is holding you back. And it isn't love."

He had it just right.

Syaoran was on the borderline of discovering the truth, and Sakura was about to draw up a wall of defense, to ward him off.

She opened her mouth to make up a silly explanation, when Syaoran cut her off.

"No. I don't want to hear any rubbish. I haven't forgotten about our 'infantry' promise, Kinomoto-san. I just didn't expect our meeting…after seven years, to be so abrupt, with me proposing in such circumstances."

Sakura almost smirked.

This wasn't the boy that was just whining about his 'fiancée'.

No. This was a grown up man, who was facing his destiny. Where did the teenage clown disappear? Sakura thought he was just around the corner, two minutes ago.

Until she heard the second part of Syaoran's confession.

_He didn't expect their meeting to be so abrupt. _

"I'm not who I was, Kinomoto-san. No matter how much you loved Li Xiao-Lang…he'll never be the same."

"_Stop."_

Syaoran watched quietly as Sakura took a deep breathe in, and looked into his eyes with such intense frustration and desperation, that he weakened. What did she want from him? Children do not necessarily stay as children. Gradually, their ways of thinking mature, and Syaoran had turned into what he was today.

Was it wrong, that he had changed?

He watched as Sakura's face, filled with hope transform into a mask filled with disgust and disappointment. He watched as she turned on her heel, prepared to leave him. Isolate him.

"_Being an officer has no meaning to me._" Syaoran said, breaking the deadly silence.

He could hear each of Sakura's steps as her sharp heel touched the ground.

And then he heard a slap, and his cheek aching.

The next thing he knew, he saw Sakura's face in front of his. Her eyes were filled with rage, anger and despair as she yelled, "Do not, I repeat, do NOT repeat your sentence just then, _Prince_ and _Officer_ Li Syaoran."

Syaoran stared right back into Sakura's eyes, "And I still believe, _Princess_ Sakura, that you yet to give me your explanation – the _truth_, as to why you disapproved of my proposal."

And then Sakura's next few words hurt.

"I will not marry without love."

Syaoran ran his fingers through his messy hair, and he protested, "Is that the only reason you can come up with? Love? Is that honestly the only thing that's holding you back?"

Sakura hesitated.

"Yes."

Syaoran smirked, "Very well. You have asked for it, Kinomoto-san."

Sakura looked strangely at Syaoran, _such a big personality change. Was the clown, the whining teenage boy just a mask Syaoran puts on to entertain and to amuse his elders? Or is it a mask to hide his true personality?_

But then Sakura was snapped out of her daydream as Syaoran declared, "You _will _fall in love with me. There is no choice." Sakura shivered as she saw the gleam in his eyes.

Syaoran then continued, "You will be mine, Kinomoto." He grinned, "And it so happens tomorrow is white day. How very timely.

He winked at Sakura. _You're gonna fall in love with me. Big time. _

…

And all this was witnessed by Fujitaka-sama, who was not indeed impressed by the plan, but was amazed by Li Syaoran's undying determination to achieve his goal.

"…That will ultimately be his weakness." Fujitaka smiled mysteriously, as he poured himself a cup of tea.

…_Flashback - Fujitaka, eight years old…_

"Ohayo, Mine-san. Do you perhaps, by any chance, know where mother is?" Fujitaka said to the maid. Mine smiled, and she pulled Fujitaka's coat out of the closet.

The maid helped Fujitaka dress, and she replied, "Not yet. You're going to wander the castle until you do find mistress-sama, ne?"

Fujitaka grinned secretively, as he ran off through the hallway.

He past through the royal kitchens, where the chiefs were whisking away their latest recipes of desserts and main courses and wandered beyond the gardens, where he saw the servants and gardeners weeding and planting new exotic species.

And finally, he arrived at the door of his mother's room.

Grinning from ear to ear, he opened the door, but stopped when he saw blood.

"_Okaa-sama?" _Fujitaka thought slowly, as he opened the door slightly so he could see through.

_Blood…blood everywhere. _

What had happened to his mother? Why was there blood scattered over the floor…?

Fujitaka peered through the gap.

And then he dropped to his knees, his eyes widening at the sight.

In the corner of the room, was his mother, panic stricken with a mad look in her eyes. _Okaa-san! _

And then, under her, was his father, Kinomoto Akito.

Akito's eyes were bloodshot, and in his chest, were several deep cuts of a knife that was stabbed in, and taken out back again to be cruelly hurled inwards.

He. Was. Dead.

And there, on top of him, was Nadeshiko, laughing madly, and thrusting the knife back into Akito. Again and again.

This wasn't his mother.

_It simply wasn't his mother. _

Fujitaka screamed, and Nadeshiko's eyes reverted to the direction he was in, and her eyes fell upon her beloved son.

"…Fujitaka?"

Nadeshiko attempted to scramble up, to explain to her son, that the situation wasn't what it looked like.

But to Fujitaka, _she_ was a monster.

_She_ had killed his father.

Nadeshiko gave a desperate scream, and lurched for her son, only to find his frightened eyes. And then he ran.

…_End flashback…_

…

End of chapter Three

…

A/N: There's a little of Fujitaka's past for us all to ponder about. What is the curse then:P:P no idea as of yet! (LIES LIES LIES)

This story's maximum amount of chapters is…ten I'm guessing. Syaoran's conquest is going to be…rather…let's say, long. But I'm not going to extend that out on the number of chapters, rather on the chapter length itself.

And the curse will also be slowly revealed (evil smirk).

TY TO JANA for editing!

E/N: Um…I had to change a couple of things that Isabella wrote. She even wrote 'u' instead of 'you'. Overall, the mistakes that were in the story I corrected or seemingly corrected. XD And Isabella, quit waving to me, it's creepy!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: CCS isn't mine!!! XD

"…Fujitaka?"

Nadeshiko attempted to scramble up, to explain to her son, that the situation wasn't what it looked like.

But to Fujitaka, _she_ was a monster.

_She_ had killed his father.

Nadeshiko gave a desperate scream, and lurched for her son, only to find his frightened eyes. And then he ran.

…_End flashback…_

Over the Border: Chapter Four

Today was white day, and Sakura Kinomoto was shivering at the very thought of it. She wondered what her 'Princes Charming' would attempt to do to gain her heart. Was there even a point?

Her death was just around the corner.

Ever since she was born, she was told that she would not live over the age of twenty, unless…

But whenever her mother would come close to telling her the secret…someone would interrupt, and her mother would be taken away. She never got the chance to tell Sakura the way to undo the curse…

When Sakura turned three, she found his father walking in the room, tears dropping onto the ground, glittering like diamonds upon a glass floor. Sakura had no idea what had happened…only later did she find out when her father hugged her, and asked if she was ever going to leave him.

Being the three year old, Sakura innocently replied, "Of course not Daddy…not if you give me candy!"

And then she felt her father's grip on her tighten even more, and he had whispered, "If candy's the only thing you wish for…daddy can give you lots…so much…just please don't leave me…"

Frightened, Sakura had let Fujitaka continue saying softly, "I've lost my father…and then my mother…and now, Nadeshiko. I let my own wife succumb to sickness…no…_I_ was the one that succumbed to it…"

And for the rest of the night, Sakura could only hold onto her father while the tears flowed downwards, and did not stop.

…

She never felt the pain of losing her mother. She was too small, too innocent in regards to the ever revolving world.

She never knew what it felt like to have a mother, aside from the occasional feeding Nadeshiko gave her. Other times, her mother was keep away from her, for the royal family's own 'reasons'.

By the time she realized what had happened…Nadeshiko wasn't there anymore.

But she never felt the sorrow. Never felt the anguish. Not like how Fujitaka, her father, experienced it.

As she walked around the corner, she was blindly reminded of the fact, yet again, that it was White day.

"This is not good…" she murmured to herself as she entered the main hall.

Like she predicted, there her dashing Prince Charming was standing, Li Syaoran, with the all famous smirk upon his face.

A face that was covered by a mask.

"Let me take you to a place. This is my present for you." Syaoran murmured as Sakura entered, "A place…where I'm sure you've never been."

And Sakura was left stunned.

…

Syaoran ended up taking Sakura to an orphanage.

When they first arrived, Sakura's eyes filled with confusion and bewilderment.

"Why did you take me here?"

Syaoran didn't reply. Not until a girl came running up to Syaoran, and hugged him.

"Syaoran-kun! Okaeri nasai!" the little girl chirped.

Syaoran smiled back gently, and whispered, "I'm home."

Sakura didn't know what to think…either Syaoran had messed with the poor minds of the orphans, or he was sincere in his actions. Which was the truth? And why did he seem so familiar with the place?

Syaoran smiled knowingly, as if he knew the thoughts running through Sakura's head, "I'm an orphan. Maybe you didn't know that…my father, died when I was only four. And my mother passed away when I was seven.

"I've never really liked orphanages when I was little. It was as if the place was filled with foulness, uncleanness…I felt as if it would ruin the 'purity' of my soul.

"And then my parents passed away…and I had to face the music. One night…I wandered away from the castle…to here…"

…

_...Flashback..._

He could see the foul, dirty windows in the distance. Why on earth had he wandered here of all places? Of all the places he detested, it had to be the orphanage. A place of crying fools. A place of poor, weak-minded humans.

A place that seemed to have no warmth.

"Mama…why did you leave?" he muttered, as he run through the forest.

Amidst his tears, he did not see the mud upon the floor…

_Crash. _

"Mama…" Syaoran whimpered, the mud covering his face. He hated the feeling of isolation. The ministers and advisors in the castle didn't care about Syaoran. He was merely a pawn used in their game.

"Tatsukate…mama…"

And then suddenly, as if from a dream, a hand was extended towards him. Their face was bright, smiling, and the women seemed to actually care.

"Oh dear…Li-sama?"

And then he blacked out.

When Syaoran awoke, he was in a room. A tiny, insignificant room compared to the rooms within the palace. The walls were crumbling, and there was hardly any furniture within it.

_Don't judge a book by its cover, Syaoran. _A voice said to him.

Syaoran bit his bottom lip to stop himself from getting too emotional…why were the phrases his mama often said still coming back?

She was…

She was _dead_. She wasn't ever going to come back.

She had left him…

"Ohayou!" a sunny, bright voice greeted. Syaoran turned around abruptly, and found a young lady with a baby in her hands, "How are you?"

The baby made a whimpering noise, and succumbed to sleep. The woman smiled gently, and she held the baby out to Syaoran.

"She's the one I treasure the most!"

And Syaoran felt his eyes clouding up.

That was what his mother had often said about him.

Days passed…soon, weeks passed by, and Syaoran continued visiting the orphanage. Each time, the orphanage lady, whom Syaoran came to know as Emiko, would greet him with a smile.

Soon, years passed, and Syaoran strode into the orphanage, about to tell Emiko about his latest adventure…

But there wasn't a smile to greet him. No smile…at all.

And then, little Kari, Emiko's daughter, came running, tears running down her face.

No smile. No nothing.

_...end flashback…_

…

"…and this is Kari, whom I've known since she was a baby…right, Kari?" Syaoran said, holding the fragile hand of the little, ten year old girl.

The girl smiled, some of her teeth missing, making Sakura laugh contently.

"Well…it's nice to meet you Kari!"

…

Later onwards, while Syaoran took Sakura out to view the gardens, he whispered, "how does it feel like…to be a mother to a girl?"

Deadly silence followed.

Syaoran smiled, and he continued, "When Emiko passed away…all I could think of, was ending my own life. For all those years…she acted as my mother, took the place of my mother, Yelan, and she would care for me unconditionally, no matter how badly I would sometimes treat her by throwing tempers, having a 'royal fit'…and then, Kari clung onto me. And from that moment…I felt like I was a big brother. It was then, that I realized, Kari was _my_ responsibility from now onwards. If I lose the fight…she'll lose as well. So I continued struggling. For Kari."

Sakura was speechless.

She didn't know Syaoran had that much strength in him.

Syaoran took a deep breathe, and then he said softly, "Happy white day, Sakura."

He smiled, "This is my gift. The gift of knowing…the feeling of being a mother…or a sister, to a younger. Something…we both missed out on, the feeling of warmth from a mother."

The quiet chirping of birds filled in the silence that followed, and Syaoran looked up at the sky, letting the calmness of nature engulf him.

_Thank you…Emiko. _

…

End of Chapter Four

…

A/N: keh…this chapter was surprisingly difficult to write…you might notice that there are several grammatical mistakes and such…which is why my BETA READER COMES IN!!! XD thanks VERY much to JANA!!

Please review?? XD

E/N: Um…what can I say, I helped her edit. Yeah…um…great story. EVERYONE WHO READS, REVIEW, please? Yeah…she rocks, but she needs to update more, right everyone? Review if you agree with me or disagree with me. This is Jana, signing out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: must I repetitively do this every chapter?? The usual.

The quiet chirping of birds filled in the silence that followed, and Syaoran looked up at the sky, letting the calmness of nature engulf him.

_Thank you…Emiko. _

Over the Border: Chapter Five

_"To say yes, you have to sweat and roll up your sleeves and plunge both hands into life up to the elbows. It's easy to say no, even if it means dying."_

For a strange reason, the gift Syaoran had given her was like nothing she had ever received. She had been given countless, expensive and precious gifts from princes of other countries – diamonds, jewels – anything worth giving to a princess.

And yet, Syaoran had given her a feeling she had never even experienced – never even knew existed.

And she liked it.

Walking along the forest pathway with Syaoran, Sakura could even daresay she didn't mind Syaoran as much as she thought she would.

"You look like you're deep in thought, Sakura,"

That phrase brought a smile to her lips, "So I am. I was just thinking, you're not as conceited as I thought you were in the beginning."

Syaoran smirked, and he said softly, "We didn't have the best of all beginnings, did we…"

Syaoran was rather shocked to hear laughter coming from the emerald eyed girl, "What's so funny?"

He was answered by Sakura's chuckle, and she replied, "You know, we can always meet halfway! The beginning doesn't necessary matter…as long as we can meet halfway…"

Syaoran could only stare as the girl he was walking with walked along the pathway, smiling at the lush green forest around her. This princess, was not who she seemed.

…

The arrival of Sakura's birthday. Her twentieth birthday. A date that was feared by the entire Kinomoto bloodline. Never had a birthday been so gloomy, so dull and lifeless. And yet, on the day before April's Fools, Sakura awoke in her bed.

This was the day that everything would piece together.

The day that everything her mother failed to tell her, would be revealed.

The day she met her fate.

The moment she was born, she was told of the curse – a sudden death amongst all Kinomoto women at the age of twenty – like a plague. None made it through their twentieth birthday without sacrificing everything.

It was time she got answers. And she wanted them desperately.

There was a sudden panic in her to find out what would happen. Would she die? Would she even leave an imprint on the sad, sad world?

For a strange reason, Sakura wanted to find out at that very moment.

She had never cared for her wellbeing. Her existence just didn't seem to matter much to the ever revolving world. In the palace, all the ministers were intrigued with her brother, Touya, and obeyed Fujitaka to his very command.

No one listened to the princesse.

Even in the towns, she was like an invisible sheet compared to her brother.

Once arriving to the grand hall, her question stunned the elders and her father, as she stated quite calmly, "I want answers. I don't know _what_ is going to happen to me after today. _I want to know_. It's my life…I want to be in control"

Fujitaka, who was frozen in such a state of pouring wine into his glass, could not speak for a whole minute. Sakura could see his eyes had turned glassy, as if shielding his hurt away from everyone else.

Fujitaka smiled grimly, and he whispered, "Elders, please excuse me while I talk to Sakura privately."

They were excused to a private room, where Fujitaka sighed heavily, and smiled at Sakura. It was as if he knew Sakura would come to him that very day, and ask him that question.

"The curse…was laid upon our family, because of the Li clan…but before I get to that part…Sakura, I want you to know, the history of the Kinomoto bloodline…"

…

_My mother was a Kinomoto… _

_My father was Akito Ikegi, the son of a noble. _

_And I, Fujitaka, was the next in line to the heir of the Kinomoto kingdom. _

When I was eight, my mother fell deadly ill. She was rarely out of bed, and when she was, she was surrounded by maids and servants, lending her a hand. She could not eat without choking on her food, could not walk without tripping over, and could not sleep without crying.

It was like the world had shut its doors upon Nadeshiko.

I was little…I didn't know what was happening…I thought my mother would come back, healthy and energetic.

It was as if the rest of the palace knew what was happening...as if they were expecting my mother to fall so ill in such a short amount of time.

As if they knew death was slowly surrounding her.

And that morning, I found her in her room, with the knife in her hands…I was scared…so scared my legs were frozen.

My mother…my beautiful, kind, loving mother had _become a murderer. _

Never in my life had I been so panic-stricken, so desperate to leave the world.

And it was that day, which everything became clear to me.

My mother had killed my father…to save her own life.

She was a Kinomoto lady by birth, and a Kinomoto lady to death – she was cursed from the moment she began her life. A curse, that unless she found it in herself to kill Akito, she would never survive.

She had the choice of either killing herself, or killing Akito. She would either die, or kill her loved one to survive.

And Nadeshiko had chosen the second option – to kill the one she loved so _her_ life could be spared.

…

"When a Kinomoto lady turns twenty, her mind is immediately driven by a psychological disorder – her will to kill. She would think of nothing, but the blood lust in her hands." Fujitaka whispered.

"My mother Nadeshiko…loved Papa very much…but…she was cursed…and from that moment, in order to continue living upon this earth, the only way was for her to kill him. It was either his death, or hers."

Sakura was speechless. Nadeshiko, her grandmother, had selfishly chosen her life over his.

"The only way, for a Kinomoto woman to live beyond the years of twenty…is for her to kill her one true love…_with her bare hands_…"

Sakura shook her head in denial. Tomorrow was her twentieth birthday…tomorrow was the day the lust of blood in her heart will activate. Her heart pounded with antagonism; and as her father finished speaking, Sakura could only come up with one decision.

She would never fall in love. Not with anyone.

And if she did, she would end her life with her own hands.

…

End of chapter five

…

Author's Note: I have a few more major plotlines to go through, and this story is done…I've never put this much thought into such a story before…to be honest, the original plan for this story was a plain, cheerful, kind of amateurish plotline…

But then I discussed this story with my editor – I realised I didn't have enough to write upon for more than, five chapters or so…

And then she gave me the idea of the curse, and the story…just suddenly expanded! And then I thought, Syaoran seems a little empty (at that point in time, he was "just the average prince"), and then…it hit me.

There are approximately, three more major events to happen… so…around 5 more chapters…or less??

Anyway…I hope all your questions are answered in the next few chapters… XD

Editor's Note: Oh yeah…go me and my idea-giving! Stupid Isabella won't tell me what's gonna happen next. shakes fist at Isabella Anyways…I don't think there's anything wrong or incorrect. Ha…she can finally spell…ehehehe…XD

Anyways…yeah. Hope you enjoyed it! Now press the review button and review (stole this idea from reading other fanfiction that deploys similar tactics).


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: look back if you REALLY need to?

_She would never fall in love. Not with anyone. _

_And if she did, she would end her life with her own hands. _

Over the Border: Chapter Six 

The very thought of death hanging over her shoulders, brought a slight chill down Sakura's spine. But the thought of killing another to save her _own_ life, repulsed her. Sakura had no other wish, but to not fall in love.

It was such a fairytale. Sakura had often read in novels, the princess then elopes with the "knight in shining armour" or the "prince on a white horse".

Was that, really going to happen to her?

She had dreamt of it when she was a child, but now, that dream seemed very distant to her.

Silently walking down the main hallway of the castle, she sighed. The maids walking busily down the hall seemed to have noticed the gloomy atmosphere settling around her. No one dared to interrupt Sakura's thoughts as she made her way towards the grand hall.

Until…

"O-ha-you!"

The face of Li Syaoran interrupted Sakura's deep and ominous thoughts, bringing a smile to her pale face, "Syaoran, how are you?"

"I daresay I'm better than you," followed by a wink from Syaoran, and then a concerned expression, "On a serious note, you look deadly pale. Are you sick?"

The word 'deadly' made Sakura go quiet, as her head hung down. Syaoran took the discreet hint, and he continued onwards, "How about today…"

But he was interrupted by Sakura, "Ne, Li-kun, how about you grant me three wishes, and then I shall consider your proposal. After all, that's your reason for being so nice to me, isn't it?"

_He only wants to marry me for political reasons…There's no love involved…so there shouldn't be a problem, right? I want to repay him, for his white day gift… _

Syaoran noticed the sudden change, from calling him Syaoran, first name basis, to the cold Li-Kun. He smiled lightly, shaking his head, "Three wishes it shall be."

"I want the rainbow, and the stars, and the sun."

…

It wasn't easy, thinking of ways in which he could obtain the rainbow, stars and the sun. Li Syaoran was strike silent for days. He stayed in his room, planning the wish. For the entire week, no one even saw Li Syaoran's shadow.

But on the eighth day, Syaoran suddenly burst out of his room, with a humungous smile upon his smile.

Everyone around him knew what had happened, they had all heard of the princess's impossible request.

And now, everyone also knew that Syaoran had finally found a solution.

…

Sakura was bewildered as Syaoran stood before her, and without a word, he placed his hands over her eyes, "You wish is granted."

And with her eyes closed, he led her to the palace garden, filled with the sounds of birds chirping, and leaves rustling.

"Open your eyes"

Sakura opened her eyes to find Syaoran holding a crystal. And she gasped.

The light had been refracted in such a way, through the crystal, that a rainbow appeared. Syaoran smiled, "Not only that."

He waved towards a fountain, constructed by workers. Through the flowing water, the sun's beams passed through the liquid.

_Creating a rainbow. _

"You also wanted a star, I believe?"

Sakura nodded, unsure of what to expect or to hear.

Li Syaoran, took a deep breathe, and said. "The star was a lot more difficult. I didn't know what to use, to make a 'star', because, the only star _I_ can see, is you."

"But never the less, I tried my best,"

He motioned for Sakura to come closer to the pond, and pointed downwards.

"The closest thing I could come, to finding stars."

And inside the pond, was an astonishing number of diamonds. Under the wavering surface of the water, it seemed as if they really did sparkle. Syaoran smiled at Sakura's astonishment, and disbelief.

He then whispered a sentence in her ear, "_All for you_,"

"And the sun?"

Syaoran chuckled, "Greedy, aren't we?"

"So where is it?" with a sly grin on her face.

"Night. The sun requires night time."

"And I thought the sun meant it was day time?"

Syaoran laughed at Sakura's quick wit, "This is my sun. And my sun comes out at night."

…

"We have to stop it…" a woman sitting on the bench, her presence unknown by Sakura and Syaoran.

"Before they fall in love…"

…

End of chapter six

…

Awfully short chappie. I'm VERY sorry. T.T I just had no time…

Anyway, review??


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura isn't mine!

"_We have to stop it…" a woman sitting on the bench, her presence unknown by Sakura and Syaoran. _

"_Before they fall in love…" _

Over the Border: Chapter Seven 

"What is this 'sun' that only comes out at night?" Sakura asked, curious to know what Syaoran had planned. So far, he had impressed her with his ideas, but she was far from falling in love with him. For that, Sakura was glad.

The prince was only a friend.

Just a friend, nothing more, right?

Syaoran put a finger to his lips, smiled mysteriously, and motioned for Sakura to cover her eyes with the blindfold as he slipped his hand into Sakura's, and led her further and further away from the sounds and light of the city. Sakura could hear the sounds of the citizen's slowly dimming away, and she tightened her grasp on Syaoran's hand.

"Where are we going?"

There was no reply.

"Syaoran? Syaoran!" Sakura whispered, worried.

"Shh…you'll disturb them. Now, you can look Sakura." Syaoran said softly, removing Sakura's blindfold.

She took it off, and she gasped at the sight.

Syaoran had truly, totally, gone beyond Sakura's expectations. Before her very eyes, were scenery filled with fireflies, flying hauntingly over the forestry. In one way, the dim glow of the fireflies were sinister; frightening, one could even call it…but on the other hand, it was hauntingly beautiful. The silent buzzing of the fireflies brought Sakura back to reality, and she turned to Syaoran, her eyes searching within his.

"Why did you do this?"

Syaoran didn't reply, and he closed his eyes, and murmured, "Marriage without love is nothing. I believe you said so, Princess Sakura."

Sakura felt a sudden sadness and deep disappointment anchoring itself within her heart. She clenched her fists, "Then I suppose, this is your so-called 'methods' to get me to fall in love with you!"

Syaoran looked up suddenly, and a certain panic crossed his face, "No! That's not what I meant!"

But from that second onwards, Sakura made it clear she was not going to hear any explanation of Syaoran's. Her eyes lingering upon Syaoran's, Sakura whispered, "Then what is it, that you really want…_Syaoran_."

Syaoran's eyes were suddenly filled with rage and a fierce desire, "…what if I said, I wanted _you_?"

…

Fujitaka slowly brought the cup to his lips, and opened them ever so slightly, every dip of the liquid running down his throat. He smiled strangely as he put the cup back down, and he murmured to the servant, "Please, prepare the hall. I believe there is someone awaiting me outside the castle. Please, I shall greet them myself."

The servant, Miyuki, was baffled. Who was important enough for the king to greet himself? Shaking, she made her way to the kitchen to prepare a meal. Having served the king and Princess Sakura for so many years, she had inkling to when disaster would fall upon the family.

Each footstep Fujitaka took echoed within the hallway. But soon, the echoes came to a halt as he paused in front of the grand hallway. He reached to open the doors, to meet the darkness of the night. Smiling at the figure in front of him, Fujitaka said softly, "Sashiburi desu ne…" _It's been a while_.

The figure held up a hand, motioning for Fujitaka to stop, "No politeness between us, Fujitaka-san."

Fujitaka's smile widened, and he beckoned for the woman to come in, "How long has it been? I distantly remember you disappearing from the royal courts a little over ten years ago. Has it really been that long now?"

"Fujitaka…" the woman warned.

"Yes…I know that my curiosity had once to many troubled you in the past…Yelan." Fujitaka murmured, "Saa, would you step into my humble home? All here will definitely welcome you."

His reply was a harsh glance at his tired, worn out face. Without saying another word, Yelan stepped through the castle gates, her long, silky black hair shining. Fujitaka smiled, "You haven't changed one bit, have you? Not since the day you disappeared."

Yelan, once again, made no reply, and instead, bit her lip.

"My son…" she croaked, "Where's my son?"

"Ah, you must be referring to the first son of Countess Sayuri and your past husband, King Li, am I right?" Fujitaka nodded, "But why do you refer to Syaoran as your own son?"

He frowned, "Could it be…"

Yelan looked up, her eyes brimming with unfallen tears, "He's my son…Sayuri merely forced the possession out of my hands. Syaoran knows it, and Li knows it too."

"And why…did they do so?"

Silence fell upon Yelan, as she slowly stood up, and with a sad smile, she reached for her bracelet, "Please, next time you see Syaoran, give this to him." And with one last lingering glance at Fujitaka, she forced the bracelet into his hand.

"Please don't let your hatred against Sayuri pit you against the royal family." Fujitaka said lightly, "I suppose you're leaving now, aren't you?"

Yelan nodded briefly, before abruptly standing up, "With my regards, Fujitaka."

"And mine, Yelan."

…

"I…I…" Sakura stammered, lost for words. She found her eyes, captivated within the amber orbs of Syaoran's.

"Never mind what I said, Kinomoto. I just wanted to get it out of my system," Syaoran muttered, "I've never expected you to return my feelings, I was only the annoying brat that happened to cross your path. We'll be returning to our own pathways shortly, after all this fuss about engagement and marrying is over."

His eyes flashed with silent rage, "And I shall never cross _your_ pathway ever again. It's for the best, isn't it?"

"Li…I…"

But before she finished her sentence, Syaoran pulled her into a crushing embrace. She could feel his ragged breathing on her cheek; and to her horror, she found droplets of tears were landing upon her shoulder. She could feel him, hurting – everything he had suffered through for all the years he has been alive – seeping into her very soul. She closed her eyes.

She would never forget this moment, even if their pathways never crossed again.

"I…I don't want that…Syaoran…"

And darkness overwhelmed the forest as the fireflies' lights went out.

…

A/N: writer's block. Ended in a hurry due to SOMEONE rushing me XP Just kidding.

E/N: No Isabella. I have not been rushing you. You yourself have been taking forever to upload your stories. DO NOT BLAME ME! I AM INNOCENT! ahem Anyways, yeah, this is a pretty good story. Word has problems.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: the usual. This anime doesn't belong to me?

Ahh…I'm very sorry…I got engulfed in my Hana Yori Dao Icon challenge and totally forgot about the existence of fanfiction…

To get this story OVER and DONE with…

Here I present the last chapter…

Over the Border: Chapter Eight 

The grand day arrived with much excitement and controversy from the royal advisors. Much was to be done, but there was simply too little time, far too little. She felt her hands trembling at the sight of the hurrying maids and servants, attempting to decorate the hall in time for celebration.

Unknown to the rest of the world, Sakura thought, today was simply a farewell party. She could see it. A room filled with oblivious, blissful people, congratulating her on her twentieth birthday.

Comments on her beautiful she was getting. On how mature she was turning into. How she was truly a lady now.

"Syaoran…" she thought, as she stepped into the grand hall.

A loud applause greeted her, the sounds of laughter and cheering. She smiled. How could she not?

Even though these were all people she would probably never see again in her life, she couldn't help but feel warm at their cheers and laughter. This was a world that she was soon to leave.

"Father?" she inquired, feeling a presence behind her. Fujitaka relaxed, and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, feeling the existence of regret and stress beneath the smile Sakura wore on her face.

"You have been far to quiet, Sakura."

She gave no response, and simple shook her head.

"Dear…come here…don't look so lost…" Fujitaka said, tears starting to blur his vision. Sakura smiled bitterly, and reached for her handkerchief to wipe away her father's tears, "Please father, and don't be sorry. Don't weep for me. If my death can save the one I was destined to fall in love with…then I think, that my death…was for the good…"

She stared into the distance, "I don't think I would have enjoyed killing him much."

_Kill me before I let fear engulf me. Kill me before I change my mind…and instead…kill him…_

_**Syaoran… **_

…

The dance started, and Sakura saw hundreds of couples spinning around the grand hall, happiness revolving around the room.

She could feel it vibrate off the walls of the hall, hear it from the laughter…and see everyone spinning…and spinning…and spinning…

"Kinomoto-san?" enquired a voice from behind Sakura, who was standing there looking quite alone.

Sakura turned around to meet the face of Li Syaoran, a frown upon his face, "And what might be troubling you this time, Li-san?"

Syaoran opened and closed his mouth. Finally, after a sheepish grin appeared on his face, he muttered while shoving his hand out boyishly, "May I have this dance?"

Sakura almost burst out laughing at his antics, and struggled to keep a straight face. Noticing the slightly disappointed look on Syaoran's face when she didn't immediately accept, she sniggered and placed her hand in his.

"Alright then."

She didn't really know why, but Syaoran had a knack for making her happier. To look forward to the little time she had in her life.

As they danced around the grand hall, she noticed his eyes were always staring at hers. Didn't leave them once. She felt her face reddening as the dance finished, and immediately let go of his hands.

"You're such a bad dancer, Kinomoto," sneered Syaoran, his immature mood obviously kicking back in.

Sakura couldn't help but argue back, "Sorry, but I happen to remember it was you that stepped on my feet all the time."

Syaoran was about to defend his case when he saw Sakura's face pale drastically. He caught her just in time before she collapsed onto the floor, "Kinomoto! Are you alright?"

"Kinomoto!"

"SAKURA DAMMIT. ANSWER ME!"

Sakura opened her mouth to try answer to him, yes, she was alright…she'll be up soon…

But the words never came.

She found it hard to keep her eyes open…maybe she should really close them after all. Death came rather easily once she thought about it…

"SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Syaoran roared, his voice echoing into the distance.

Others either looked as shocked as he was, or hesitant in answering his question.

"Someone…please…" he murmured weakly, hoping this was simply a bad dream, holding onto Sakura's body, "Why…what…what's happening to her…"

"It's the Kinomoto curse…no woman lives beyond 20 unless they kill the one they love…" Fujitaka's voice rang loud and clear, "She chose death to save you, Syaoran."

Fujitaka had been prepared to witness Sakura's death, but he had never thought it'll be this early into the night…he thought he'll have time to say at least one last sentence to her…but he had lost his chance forever…

He held back his tears. As the king, he must remain his composure and act calmly…to lack humanity.

Even so, despite knowing what he should be doing, Fujitaka felt his eyes blurring once again, and he desperately wiped his tears using his sleeve.

Fujitaka had known from that start, Sakura's complaints with Syaoran had always been her expression of love for the amber eyed boy. When told about the curse, she had no choice but to accept her death…because she would never betray Syaoran.

He saw Syaoran clench his fists.

_Oh Sakura…_ Fujitaka thought, _If only you can see…_

Syaoran…the chestnut haired boy thought to himself, what on earth are you doing? Why are you like this? This princess was simply to marry…to lie to…to cheat to…to prove to the rest of the world, that he had a acknowledged princess to be his queen…to clarify his status as the future king…what was she doing to him?

Syaoran couldn't help but bring his head down to her chest, and hug the body that would have once been warm. He realised all the chances he had, to hold her hand…to kiss those lips, once a stunning red which were now slowly fading into blue.

Cold.

The one word pierced his mind. Her body was turning colder and colder by the minute…he could no longer hear the beating of her heart that so often sped up when she was with him.

It seemed so long ago, that they had met; him as an immature prince, and her as the grown-up and dignified princess. Her complaints about him; his annoyance at her. All these tiny things…suddenly became amazingly important to him. All the time he ever spent with her…

To his shock, he realised just how little he attempted to get to know the princess. All he ever wanted to achieve was to marry her and go back to his kingdom. Had he ever had a decent conversation with her?

Ever?

Her eyes were glazed, the emerald in them slowly fading. He could see her dreams in them; a vast ocean, sparkling. A world out there for her to venture in. She would never live to see the world again. Nor will she ever be able to breathe another breathe. Inside a coffin.

Trapped.

"Goodbye…Sakura…"

He slowly brought his lips to the corpse, once a woman that he loved. Amber met the glazed-over emerald. His eyes were brimming with tears. Each drop landing on the glass tiles, like hearing a pin drop. He didn't care if he appeared to be a weakling, a coward…a heart broken puppy…

He never realised it until her death.

He slowly, but ever so slowly, tore his lips away from her ice-cold, blue ones. Her eyes never left him. His heart burnt with a passion to save her – to rescue her. And yet, with a twinge of regret – he realised he could not.

Syaoran once again, not for the first time in his life, was helpless. Useless. Simply rubbish.

He let out a moan of anguish, and bought Sakura's dead body closer to him than ever before. It was closer than they had ever been, but sadly, his companion was not a part of the living world any longer.

Clasping her closely, he closed his eyes, and just let time sit still. He did not care if everyone was staring, shocked at his actions.

He simply did not care anymore. If he could do anything…anything…

Why was he just so helpless?

_Take me…take me instead! Please…let her live! _

Suddenly, he could feel something against his chest…

He heard the soft beating of a heart not his. It was hers.

But at the same time, he felt all time stop for him. He felt his eyes going blurry – his senses starting to weaken…he could hear the distant screams of the advisors. Footsteps…loud ones…

The sudden breathing of the one he loved…hands clasping his shoulder…screaming his name…why? She was asking why…he smiled…something in him told him, he wasn't useless any longer…he had saved someone…given his life for something…

He grinned at Sakura bitterly, noticing her eyes were no longer glazed over. She was screaming something at him…but he could not comprehend for a strange odd reason…

He felt happy, truly happy, for the first time in his life. Happy to see the usual angry and worried screaming of Sakura. It was such a comfort to hear that…seeing those glassy eyes made his blood run cold…

"Why…!" he seemed to hear.

Because, his heart had always been hers.

He heard Sakura take in a sharp breathe, followed by a distant cry.

And now, a furious, lively emerald, met the dull, faded amber.

…

The END. (Really, it is!)

…

Couldn't exactly think of a non-clichéd way to end it…so there you go.

I'm glad I finished this…

Finished: 24/7/07 xD

In case it's a little confusing, here's the explanation…

The curse stated that in order to live, Sakura will have to kill her beloved, right? Sakura chose death, because she couldn't bear to kill Syaoran.

Syaoran on the other hand, couldn't bear to see Sakura dying to him, so he gave his heart to her instead.

Therefore, Syaoran in the end, dies for Sakura anyway or another.

Saddening…

That's also why this fic is called Over the Border…because no matter how much Sakura suffers and gives her life to save Syaoran's…Syaoran always finds a way to rescue Sakura back. And thus, they always go over the limit; i.e. the border.

Anyway, I basically just wanted to finish this story. It felt a bit rushed…but oh well…

Til next time.


End file.
